Ebony Wings: Chapter 4
Chapter 4 Christopher He narrowed his eyes to the bottom of the river. Was he seeing things or were there a pair of girls looking at him from below the lake? Theresa pulled him away from the lake. "Don't bother with them. They're flirtatious but they give nothing in return." "I'll remember not to talk to the lake girls." "Nymphs." She corrected. "I'll stay away from the Nymphs." Chris shoved the image of the Nymphs holding him down underwater and drowning him. The white blond girl led him towards the Cabins. She had explained to him that campers here were seperated into who their parents are. "I'm guessing none of these are ours?" He asked her, both of them were unclaimed. Which meant their godly parents have not made a big show, claiming them to be their children. "No." Her turned grim. "There isn't a cabin for unclaimed demigods anymore. We're the only two unclaimed ones left so they shoved us into the Big House's extra rooms." "Well look on the bright side Princess. You got me, I'll be more entertaining than any siblings you can get." She smiled at him. He quickly decided that she was pretty when she smiled. However her smile turned into a frown when she turned to her right.. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along faster. "Come on. I don't want to be here when the Compact Patrol comes in." "Who?" Theresa pointed with her chin and Christopher followed her gaze. It was one of the cabins that looked like a doll house. A group of girls were standing around. Chris knew those kind of girls, them and their 'holier than thou' attitude. They were also heading right towards them. "A bit too late there Princess." Christopher said. Theresa turned and sighed. "I'm sorry about this." She stopped pulling him. "Don't worry." Christopher slung his bag over his shoulder and slipped his hands in his hands. "Not my first rodeo." The girls surrounded them like a pack of wolves. A pack of wolves with dyed fur and cosmetic products. "Hello Theresa." The main girl stepped forward. Admittely, the girl was pretty. Her curly brown hair was thick and fell past her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. Her jeans and orange fit perfectly with her curves. "What do you want Amanda?" Theresa hissed. Christopher put on an emotionless mask. Hearing the tone of her voice, Amanda obviously wasn't Theresa's favourite person. "Nothing. Just trying to do a service to demigod-kind everywhere." Amanda's expression twisted into one full of malice. "You don't belong here. You're unclaimed. You're so horrible that not even your godly parent wants to accept you. You should just get out of here." Theresa clenched her fist and her jaw was set. "Excuse me." Christopher started because Theresa could spit out poison. "Who are you again?" Amanda turned to him, as if noticing that he was here for the first time. "Amanda Reece. Daughter of Aphrodite and the most beautiful girl in camp." Chris snorted. "If you are the most beautiful girl then I don't want to see the ugliest one." Amanda frowned at him. Theresa looked at him with a weird smile, ''Are you being serious now? ''She seemed to ask. Chris winked at her and stepped closer to Amanda. Amanda folded her arms. "And who are you?" "Ai-" Christopher shook his head, he had to stop doing that. "Christopher Fauns. Unclaimed and the guy who doesn't appreciate someone calling Theresa names." Amanda looked between Theresa and him. "What are you? Her boyfriend or something?" He shrugged. "Well if i have to choose between you and Theresa, I would choose Theresa. I have a thing for blondes." Amanda stared at him, trying to figure him out. "I see. You're unclaimed as well. That's why you're defending her." "Less about that and more about the fact that you need to bring someone else down to elevate yourself." Christopher's tone took a hard edge. "If you think that being a in a group and picking on one person makes you tough, then I got a message for you. Picking on the weak doesn't make you strong, it just means your good at picking at the weak. So a piece of advice, walk away." Amanda stared at him open mouthed. Her response for him was to stomp away, her brown curls following behind her. Her posse followed suit. Christopher turned to Theresa, he was rewarded with a smile from her. "Thank you." "Your welcome. I have a weakness to Damsels in Distress." He returned her smile. He offered her his arm and she took it. "Where to Princess?" "It's a surprise." She smiled. Ebony Wings Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 5|Next Chapter----->]] Years from now someone will ask me if I know you. I’ll pause, smile and say that I used too 15:48, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)